The New Boy's Secrets
by RAINBOWxDASH
Summary: Jounouchi is forming a crush on the new boy, Duke Devlin. When his friends discover his secret and tease him publicly, will Jou die of shame or will Duke have something to confess as well? KatsuyaxRyuuji
1. Jou's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.

_Oh, man! The day has only begun and I've already made a fool of myself! _Katsuya Jounouchi stood before himself in the boys' bathroom, examining the large dark spot on his uniform where he had spilled his water bottle. He groaned in embarrassment whilst reliving that tragic lunch hour down in the Domino High cafeteria.

_Okay,_ he reminded himself, _everything is going to be fine! I'm just going to go down and sit at our table as usual and I won't let him affect me like he always does. This is going to be perfectly normal. Yeah, nothing but normal. _Jounouchi walked with feigning confidence to the large round table where all his friends sat...Atem, Yugi, Tristan, Anzu, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura. But it wasn't any of these people that made his stomach turn and flip...it was the new boy, Duke Devlin. He was nothing short of every girl's dream guy but Jou had a feeling that it wasn't girls he was interested in.

Jou walked slowly to the group, his confidence failing with every step. All eight pairs of eyes turned to greet Jou including the veridian green eyes belonging to Devlin. He gulped nervously and quickly shuffled towards the table while keeping his eyes on his feet. He reached the table and sat down quickly, using his long blond bangs to hide his eyes as he stared enviously at Duke. A firm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his stare, bringing him to look at Kaiba, who's large royal blue eyes were filled with concern and knowledge.

"Hey, Mutt...what are you looking at?" Kaiba voiced the question everybody had on their minds and added his pet-name for a stinging affect.

"Stop calling me Mutt, Seto. I'm looking at...the lunch menu. It looks good today," Jou stalled and blushed slightly as Duke cocked his head to hear the conversation.

"Really, the lunch menu. The last time I checked you hated Brussels sprouts and lamb," Seto ruffled Jou's hair and smirked. Of course Seto knew what was going on, he was the smartest kid in their grade.

"Oh my gosh, is that what that smell is?" Yugi interrupted, wrinkling his nose at the foul odor and screwing his face into a mask of disgust that raised cheers of laughter from the inhabitants of the table including the tenor notes of Devlin's distinct chuckle.

"Yeah, we all know what you're looking at, Jou!" Anzu pointed her finger nonchalantly in the direction of Duke's chair, batting her eyelashes and making kissing sounds at Jou.

"No I am not! How dare you even think that!" Jou was outraged and embarrassed. He stood straight up, disrupting his tray and toppling the water bottle that opened onto his uniform causing a dark mark to appear. His cheeks flamed as he ran out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom.

_Yup, some genius I am. Everybody knows my secret now, even Anzu! Oh man, if Duke thinks I'm a complete charity-case after this I hope he doesn't rat on me too hard._

Jou looked up and studied his reflection in the cracked mirror. Who was he kidding? Duke would NEVER consider him as potential BF material. He was just wasting his time. He turned his back to the mirror and started up the hand dryer, attempting to dry his shirt.

Just then the door started to creak open slowly, a shadowy figure creeping into the room quietly while Jou's back was turned. He didn't hear him approach at all, but jumped when he heard the light timbre of his voice.

"Jounouchi, I want to talk to you." Jou whirled around to see Duke Devlin standing before him, his eyes full of an emotion that Jou couldn't understand.

OMG I know it's so stupid, but don't flame me! Please R&R! Part 2 coming soon!


	2. Duke's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.

Jou stood and gaped. He shut his jaw quickly to avoid further embarrassment. He turned around again and started up the hand dryer again, creating enough noise so he would have to yell to talk to Duke; hopefully the yelling would mask the wavering in his voice.

"Uh, what did you say, Devlin? I can't hear you! The hand dryer is really loud!" Jou furiously tried to dry the water mark on his shirt. All was quiet for a moment until Jounouchi felt a warmth on his neck he knew wasn't from the dryer. _Oh man, don't let this happen! Don't let me make a fool out of myself again with him so near!_Jou thought.

Duke stood directly behind him breathing slowly and deliberately. Being in such close proximity to the puppy was more than both his body and mind could handle in one sitting, and yet there he was. He was defying what he told himself was wrong, he shouldn't be with Jou; he deserved so much better than him. He deserved somebody who would appreciate him more and always be there for him. _No_, he told himself. _I can be there for him._

"Oh, Jounouchi...I really don't know what I'm going to do." Duke slowly wrapped his long arms around Jou's limber frame and rested his chin on Jou's shoulder, breathing in his ear. "How am I ever going to get over this? I know this is wrong but nothing in my life has ever felt so right."

"Uh, Duke, what the hell are you talkin' about? I have no idea why you came in here and I don't want you near me like this."

_No, say you'll hold me this way forever! _

"Oh! You don't know, do you? Oh, Katsuya, I've never felt so strongly about anything before and I want you to bear witness to my joy."

_What is he talking about? Joy? Bear witness? Oh, my gosh!_

"Duke, you're not talking about me, are you?" Jou's hopes escalated at an alarming rate._ Please, please say 'yes'!_

"You are a smart puppy, aren't you?" Duke turned Jou quickly and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bathroom wall...his body so near...his breath so sweet...

Jou didn't know what was happening until it happened. There he was, alone in the boys' bathroom and pinned to the wall by Duke Devlin; who was pressing his mouth strongly against his own.

_Oh my gosh._

Jou lost himself then and there, surrendering to the heat that radiated off of Devlin's embrace. He willingly let Duke's tongue invade the soft corners of his mouth, allowing himself the sensual pleasure. Duke eventually let go of Jou's wrists freeing his arms to wrap around Jou's waist and feeling in turn a pair of strong hands behind his neck.

Duke broke off hesitantly and regrettably. He looked Katsuya in his large chocolate eyes and sighed with content, reading the depths of his hidden affections.

"You know, Jou, I've liked...no..._loved_ you since my first day here at Domino High. If I had known this was how it would lead I would have made my move quicker. I need you, puppy. I believe I need you as much as you need me." He leaned over and pecked Jou quickly and encompassed him in a warm hug, letting the splendor of their love surround them.

"Duke, I love you too, ya know; and I don't mind if you call me Mutt...it will only remind me of how much you feel for me." Jou returned the hug, murmuring the words into Duke's black locks.

"Okay then, Mutt. I love you."

_Oh, thank Heaven above! I'm in love!_

**Yeah, yeah...I know it's super cheesy but my BFF liked it and she's a super Jounouchi fan...please R&R and let me know your thoughts. Please, no flames.**


End file.
